


push, don't break

by liese_l



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Multi, Rape Fantasy, Resistance Play, Safewords, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/pseuds/liese_l
Summary: “We’ve never done anything this… violent before.”“Do you not remember all the times we play-fight, darling?”John shakes his head. “That’s different. That’s a thing I want, I need. This is…”“Something Alex asked us for. It is no different to wanting a fight or a caning. It is working things out in a way that is safe, where you are surrounded by people that care for you. And Alex can always tell us to stop.”John huffs. “I know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to one_golden_sun! I finally finished this on Christmas morning! So, Merry Christmas as well!
> 
> This fic involves consensual non-consent/rape play. Check-ins are used and everything that happens is wanted, but if this is a sensitive subject for you, please read with caution.

John’s pacing the living room. His hands twitch, lifting every few seconds to trace the hairs at the back of his neck. Laf, for his part, is significantly calmer. He’s sitting on the couch, watching the news with a blank expression while he sips a cup of some gross-smelling herbal tea. It’s only when John starts _jumping_ that Lafayette says, “John. Sit,” and pats the space next to him. John slumps, does as he’s told. Laf brings a tea-warmed hand to the back of his neck and rubs at his tense muscles. John sighs, leans into him.

“You do not need to be so tense, minou,” Lafayette says, pressing a kiss to the top of John’s head. John makes a disgruntled noise.

“We’ve never done anything this… violent before.”

“Do you not remember all the times we play-fight, darling?”

John shakes his head. “That’s different. That’s a thing I want, I need. This is…”

“Something Alex asked us for. It is no different to wanting a fight or a caning. It is working things out in a way that is safe, where you are surrounded by people that care for you. And Alex can always tell us to stop.”

John huffs. “I know.”

“Do you not want to do this, mon chaton? We will not do it if you are having second thoughts.”

John shakes his head again. “No, I want to. I’m honestly. Kinda scared by how into it I am. I wouldn’t. I would never want to hurt someone like that, but…”

“Like I said. It is working things out in a safe environment where there are, uh, what’s the word… fail-safes in place. Yes? It is not the real thing.”

John nods, and Lafayette feels him relax against his side. He keeps massaging at John’s neck, murmurs, “Good boy.” Makes John shiver.

 

Lafayette’s phone chimes, and he fishes it out of his pocket. John gazes curiously at him. Lafayette smirks.

“Our dear Alexander is on his way home. Shall we go and commence our final preparations?”

John swallows hard, reminds himself to breathe. “Let’s go.”

 

\--

 

John’s leaning casually against the kitchen counter, drinking one his green smoothies that Alex hates, when the man himself pads in. He smiles tiredly at John, reaches around him to grab a coffee mug from the cupboard. John puts his smoothie down, grabs Alex’s wrist. He stills, raises an eyebrow.

“Uh, John?”

“Mm.” John brings Alex’s hand up to his lips, kisses the knuckles. “Know what’ll wake you up better than coffee?”

Alex smirks, shakes his head. “Maybe later, honey.”

“Nah,” John says, the barest shake in his voice. He tugs Alex into his arms. Alex struggles, face stuck somewhere between shock and anger.

“John, what the fuck? Let me go.”

“Don't wanna.”

“Well that's fucking great, but _I_ want you to.”

John hums, steels himself and meets Alex’s glaring eyes. “You want me to stop? Gimme your colour, baby. Huh? Say red and I'll stop.”

Alex huffs, nostrils flaring. “Nope. I’m green, you motherfucker.”

“Cool,” John drawls. “Then shut the fuck up.”

“No. Let me go,” he spits back.

John shifts his hands down to Alex’s ass, squeezes. Alex hisses like a wild animal.

“I'll yell for Laf. Let me go and he won't have to know what a sick freak you are.”

John smirks. “Yeah? You think? Go on then, call him.”

 

Alex leans into John, puts his mouth right to his ear, and _screams_ , “Lafayette!”

John’s screams right back, and slams a hand against Alex’s ass, hard.

“Jesus fuck, are you trying to make me go deaf?!”

“You’d fucking deserve it,” Alex shoots back. John retaliates by shoving a hand down the back of Alex’s pants. He’s wearing his loose comfy ones, with an elastic waist. John groans when he realises Alex isn't wearing any underwear, digs his fingernails into the meat of his ass.

“Yeah? What the fuck’s this, huh? We both know you're looking to get fucked, slut.”

Alex gasps, and John slips a dry finger between his cheeks, presses it against his hole.

“Don't, John, don't, please,” he groans. He drops his head against John's shoulder, shudders.

 

“What are we begging Laurens not to do?” Laf’s leaning against the doorframe, an incredibly bored look on his face.

“Laf, thank fuck, get him the fuck off me,” Alex whines. He writhes against John's grip, which only serves to make his finger rub more insistently against his hole. Alex whines.

“I don’t know,” Laf drawls, “you look so pretty when you’re flustered and fighting, baby.”

“Are you _fucking kidding me_.” Alex manages to wriggle his arms free, and starts beating uselessly at John’s chest. Laf rolls his eyes, finally steps into the room to grab Alex’s wrists. He folds Alex’s arms at the elbows and pins them against his back. Alex lets out an angry, hurt noise.

“None of that,” Lafayette chides. “John’s just trying to make you feel nice. Why don’t you let us take you to the bedroom, hmm? It will be much more comfortable.”

“No!” Alex shouts. “What the fuck you guys, let me go!”

Neither of them dignify him with a response, just manoeuvre him upstairs and into the bedroom while he kicks and shouts curses.

 

Lafayette takes Alex from John and throws him onto the bed face down, and sits on him. Alex squawks, tries to throw him off. Laf pats his head condescendingly.

“John, sweet thing, could you grab the lube and some rope? One of the shorter lengths, if you please.”

“Yessir,” John says with a mock salute and a cocky grin. He rummages around in the duffle bag they keep their toys in, locates shorter length of one of their rougher ropes. Plucks the lube from the bedside drawer on his way back. Laf takes the rope from him and makes quick work of grabbing Alex’s wrists and binding them together with a simple but effective handcuff tie. Alex has stopped struggling for now. His eyes are fixed on a spot on the quilt, and he huffs angrily with each breath.

“There,” Laf says, patting Alex on the side. “See? Just let us take care of you, mon chou.”

“Don’t you fucking ‘mon chou’ me, you piece of shit. Fiche moi le paix.”

“English, baby, come on,” Laf says. He pinches Alex, hard.

Alex hisses, “Oh, I’m sorry. I said, ‘Get the fuck away from me’. I didn’t realise you were dense enough to need it in two fucking language.”

Lafayette gives Alex another pat. “There you go, that wasn’t so hard, was it? John dear, would you like to get him ready?”

“Yeah,” John says, voice rough. Lafayette hops off Alex, sits by his head and holds him down by the shoulders while John sits on his legs. John pulls his pants down just far enough to get access to his ass. Slicks up his fingers, runs them through Alex’s crack. Alex jumps, swears, kicks his legs. But John’s heavier, bears all his weight down onto Alex.

“Fuck off, get off me, this isn’t fucking funny, you fucking pieces of shit!”

“Are we laughing, mon chou?” Laf asks, voice all silky smooth. Alex lets out a frustrated gurgle that turns into a shout as John pushes two fingers inside him.

“Fuck, don’t, _no_.”

“Mm, baby girl, you’re so _tight_ ,” John hums, working his fingers back and forth quickly, scissoring them and stretching Alex out. Alex lets out a long whine that slowly builds into a sob.

“Don’t, don’t, don’t,” he chants, slams his head against the bed, the only part of him that he can still move. Laf shifts one hand to press down on the centre of Alex’s back, moves the other to tangle in his hair, holding him still.

“Shh, little one, your head is precious, yes? We do not want you hurting it.”

“Get the fuck off me, _stop_ , I fucking _hate_ you.”

“Wanna give me a colour?” Laf says, voice soft.

“Green, you fucking shitfuck.”

Laf tugs at Alex’s hair. “Shush now. John, I think he is ready.”

John pauses, the slightest runnel of concern crossing his face. “He’s still pretty tight.”

“Well, he refuses to relax and let us take care of him. So he clearly isn’t interested in making this easy.” Laf’s voice is as calm and constant as the tide, but his eyes are hot, dangerous. John swallows, looks down at Alex, nods.

 

John undoes his belt and fly, pulls them down just enough to get his cock out. Distantly, he feels ashamed of how hard he is, but he can't focus on that with the way Laf’s gaze falls him, heavy and swollen with expectation. He grips his cock with one hand and Alex’s hip with the other, and pushes in, slow but without pause. Alex snarls, writhes, but without any real intent. John would pause, should pause, let Alex adjust, but. But.

He pulls out and slams back into Alex without finesse. Focuses on his own pleasure. Alex screams, sobs, tries to fight it. John brings a hand down hard on his ass, digs his nails into his flesh until he shrieks.

“Shut the fuck up. Whore,” John spits. “You wanna fucking fight us? You don't get gentle. Coulda taken what we offered, baby girl. Had to be a little bitch about it.”

 

Alex shakes with the force of his next sob and John pauses, is about to open this mouth to check in when Alex blubbers, “Green, green, green, green, don't stop!”

John grips Alex’s hips and pulls him up onto his knees. He knows he's hit Alex's prostate by the staccato moan that tumbles out of his mouth. John thrusts down on it, relishing in the way Alex shakes and tightens around him.

“Hey, Laf,” John pants, slowing slightly. “Do you think you can untie his hands?”

Laf raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Wanna make him touch himself, get himself off.”

Alex hisses, and Laf’s mouth spreads into a dirty grin. “Of course, minou.”

Then, to Alex, “Will you be good for us, mon petit? Can we trust you to behave?”

Alex nods his head weakly, and Lafayette deftly undoes the rope cuff. Alex's arms flop uselessly at his sides. John slaps him again, says, “Didn’t you hear us, baby girl? Touch yourself.”

“No. Fuck you.”

John pushes Alex’s shirt up, gets his hands to Alex’s shoulders, and the scratches, hard. Draws ten angry red lines down Alex’s back. He gets his fingernails into the meat of his ass and twists viciously. Alex whimpers, quakes.

“Wanna reconsider, baby girl?” John gives him a hard pinch. “I can make it hurt much, much worse.”

Alex chokes and reaches under himself, grasps his cock and begins stroking. John continues rolling his hips, grinding into Alex and making him whine.

 

Alex’s hand speeds up, twists, and he chokes out, “Oh God, fuck, fuck,” and John tightens his grip, rails into him.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. You wanna come? Go ahead. We just wanna make you feel good, baby girl. Come for us, huh?”

Alex sobs, jacks himself fast and hard, and comes with a long groan. He slumps forward, but Laf reaches around him and grasps his cock, keeping it hard. Alex sobs, “No, don’t, let go,” but Laf just hums, squeezes.

John keeps pumping into him frantically, feels his own release building.

“Fuck, baby _girl_ ,” he moans, his hips snapping erratically as his orgasm hits. He buries himself in Alex as he rides it out. He breathes, pulls out. There’s come dripping out of Alex’s ass, and John can’t resist dragging his fingers through the mess and shoving them into Alex’s mouth. He’s floppy and pliant, and he licks up John’s spend with a low groan.

Laf’s breath is short and fast as he says, “My turn.”

 

They switch positions. Alex is too worn to move, just lets himself be manhandled. John places his head in his lap, strokes his hair, murmurs, “Good girl.” Alex shudders.

 

Lafayette wastes no time in grasping Alex’s hips and sinking in and letting out a long, low groan.

“Look at that, mon chou,” he purrs. “So open and wet and hot. You’re so good for us, little one.”

Alex lets out a sob and digs his fingers into the quilt, buries his face in John’s lap. One of Laf’s hands leaves Alex's hip, grips his cock and pumps him hard and fast. Alex rocks against the bed and let's out small, breathy noises.

Alex comes again with a shout that breaks down into a whine as Lafayette pounds him harder and faster, chasing his own release.

Laf curses when he finally comes, fingers digging into Alex’s hips hard enough to bruise.

 

There’s a beat. Laf pulls out, stands up. Alex collapses to his side, shudders. Shakes. Makes a terrible noise and the silent, hiccuping sobs become wracking. John feels himself go cold, and he drops down onto the bed and pulls Alex into his arms.

“Alexander? Baby, baby, hey, hey, you’re okay. Hey, we’re here, shh.” He pushes kisses into Alex’s cheeks, swipes away tears with his tongue.

Alex takes a loud breath and lets out a broken laugh. “D-Did you just _lick my tears_? The fuck kinda creepy serial killer bullshit…”

John licks at Alex’s cheek again. He squirms. “Laaaaf, John’s being _weird_.”

Laf chuckles, lies down on the bed and crowds around him. Licks the shell of Alex’s ear.

Alex kicks out his legs. “Noooo, not you too!”

“Accept your fate, mon chou. You’re stuck with two completely ridiculous men.”

“Not fair,” Alex whines. “How do you go so quickly from mean to stupid?”

“We never stop being stupid, that’s why,” John says. He tucks Alex up against him. “But are you okay, baby? Did we push you too hard?”

“Nah,” Alex murmurs. “I just. Need a moment.”

“All right, baby. Take as long as you need.”

“Want hot chocolate?” Lafayette asks, and he gets two eager nods in reply.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” John says, pulling Alex up and leading him to the shower. Alex stays glued to him like a baby koala, lets John treat him tenderly until his tears stop falling and his limbs stop shaking. When Laf joins them, Alex attempts to cling to them both at once. He nuzzles against them, murmurs, “I… needed that. Thank you.”

  
They answer only by holding him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr @riseru, or at the fanfic sideblog I just made! It's @liese-l.


End file.
